


Mistakes

by MaSaBread, thefandombook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cheating, Cheating Derek, Cheating Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Professor Derek, Sad, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Snarky Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaSaBread/pseuds/MaSaBread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is so very sorry and Stiles is so very sad. Possible rape tigger be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

They had just moved in together about a year ago. Stiles was in charge of decorating because as much as he loved Derek, the man spent a better part of two years living in a rundown train station and knew nothing about interior design. Which Stiles had no qualms in reminding him of this fact every time he complained as to why they couldn't just get everything in black. 

Which always resulted in a pouty Derek, scoffing and walking away muttering curses and glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact with him. Stiles, of course, used to Derek's temper tantrums would roll his eyes and smile fondly at the grumpy werewolf.     

"Sorry, love, but you know I'm right. "

"Whatever." 

And that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles walked into his home after finishing his shift at the Beacon Hills Public Library, an hour early might he add, the plan was to let Derek ravish him and take a well-deserved nap. Of Course, that plan was as good as dead when he heard it. 

A female voice.

In his home.

With Derek.

_ Alone _ .

"Derek, baby come on. I know you love me."

_ Oh hell no _ . 

Stiles peered around the corner trying to get a glimpse of the two when he heard Derek sighed apparently exasperated with the both the situation and the annoying high pitched voice.

  "Look, Jessica, I don't love you. I never once said that, so can you just leave now before I call the police."

_   Jessica?  _  Stiles thought to himself, confused as to where he had heard that name before.  _ Oh yeah, that's one of Derek's students, why the hell is she saying Derek loves her? Bitch better be on drugs, or else Stiles was not going to respond so kindly to her making advances on his fucking fiance! _

  Derek, bless his heart, taught a history class at Beacon Hill’s Community College and Jessica was one of the students Stiles had always suspected of having a little crush on Derek, but he never once thought she would be crazy enough to come to their house like this.

"Baby-"

Derek cut her off growling a little under his breath,"I'm not your baby, Jessica. I'm in a committed relationship as I have told you, countless of times before." 

Stiles seeing that Derek was close to losing his cool with the girl chose to walk out from behind his hiding place, his blood was boiling in his veins.This girl was going to get a piece of his mind.

"Is there a problem here, Derek?" 

 The werewolf ran a tired hand down his face, not at all surprised having heard Stiles enter the house some moments ago.He turned to greet Stiles all the while sending him a silent plea to calm himself."Hey, sweetheart no there isn't a problem here," Derek then proceeded to reach for Stiles's hand pulling him in for a short kiss.

 Jessica scoffed at Derek's term of endearment and glared at the very obvious display of PDA. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head in an agitated manner and proceeded to scold Derek in the same way a mother would her five-year-old son for lying to her.

"Derek, honestly you don't have to pretend. It's about time he knew about us. We both already know the truth-"

"That Derek loves me and only me, not your crusty ass?" Stiles interjected heatedly.He was not interested in listening to her delusional tirade for another second. _ Who does Jessica think she is? Derek's mine and I am his. Nowhere in that did anyone mention an overzealous, busty blonde idiot who can't take a hint. _

Jessica laughed and replied to Stiles condescendingly,"Cute, but no. The truth is that Derek belongs with me”, She stopped and gave Stiles a less than pleasant once over.”Not with some dusty librarian."

"Excuse me?!" 

Stiles lunged at the bottled blonde ready to fight, but Derek caught him around the waist, his arms tightening as Stiles struggled against his hold.He turned to address the undergrad with a look of distaste.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, but Stiles has got you beat," Stiles beamed up at Derek with pride.Damn straight he had that wannabe barbie beat.

"So if you could please leave," Derek said trying to be as polite as possible while pushing the twenty-something-year-old out of his home. 

"So I can fuck MY fiancé in peace," Stiles said flashing his ring in the girl's enraged face and quickly moving to slam the door.

"Sure I'll leave you in peace to fuck him just like he fucked me at the Student Holiday Party," Derek slammed the door in her face as she yelled that last bit.

"Don't come back to class, Jessica," Derek growled through the door barely controlling his urge to shift and attack the girl for what she had just said.

Stiles breath had caught in his throat the moment he heard those words escape her mouth. _ What? Did he-No he wouldn't Derek loves me. He would never do that, we've been together forever he wouldn't ruin it with that little harlot.  _

Still Stiles called out to him in a small unsure voice, "Derek?"

Derek who was still leaning heavily on the door took a deep breath and turned to face him, with an expression practically begging for Stiles to just hear him out.

"Stiles, baby, let me explain."

And that was all Stiles needed to hear in order to know that the girl hadn't been lying.That was needed to be said for his heart to shatter into millions of pieces.Still, he couldn't help but hope he was wrong.

"Derek?" Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the man who he was planning to spend the rest of his life with, the man he loved. "Derek, please."

"I can-"

"Derek, no. Tell me you didn't. Tell me she was lying," Stiles begged as his hope was fading.  _ How could he? I-I-I trusted him. Oh god oh god oh god oh my fucking god. _

Derek sucked in a painful gasp.Hearing his mate say his name like that like it was foreign and wrong, hurt more than getting shot by a whole arsenal of wolfsbane bullets.

"Sweetheart I-," Derek couldn't think of anything he could say that would wipe the betrayed look out of his love's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Stiles subconsciously started to back away from his fiancé.As if his heart and mind were trying to put as much distance between him and the thing that was hurting him.Derek followed him and when he reached out to pull his distressed mate into his comforting arms, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his hand. Stiles had slapped it away from him.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Derek cradled his left hand mostly out of habit he wasn't really hurt at least not psychically, but he gave Stiles a wounded look, "Baby, she doesn't mean anything to me."

  Stiles threw the closest thing he could find at Derek's face, which happened to be a vase, thankfully it was one of the less heavy ones. The werewolf caught it quickly and placed it on the couch, not once breaking eye contact with Stiles.

"Apparently I don't either!" Stiles all but screeched at him. His voice thick with anger and sadness.

 A single tear fell down Derek's cheek. He never meant for anything like this to happen, he never meant to hurt his mate yet one look at Stiles was proof he failed.Stiles was never supposed to doubt the love Derek had for him. "Don't say that, I love you and only you. It was an accident."

 By now Stiles was hysterical. His mind was trying and failing, to process how the man who has been with him through everything could have betrayed him in such a way. "What? An accident? Are you kidding me? DID YOU FALL INTO HER FUCKING VAGINA?!?!"

"It was a mistake, I promise," Derek amended. 

“Yeah," Stiles scoffed bitterly and turned away from Derek, "Like I'm ever going to believe any of your fucking promises ever again." 

"Stiles.." 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" 

The silence that followed was suffocating. Stiles had his back turned to Derek, his mind turning into a swarming mass of questions and doubts.

_ Is she the only one he's cheated on me with? Probably not. How many others? Probably countless others. Is he even really sorry? Yeah sorry, he got caught. I don't get it if he didn't love me anymore why didn't he just leave why would he do this to me to us? Why? Why? WHY? _

"How many times," Stiles asked finally breaking the silence, but still refusing to even look at Derek.

"Once," He responded, his voice a broken whisper.

"Did it mean anything?"

"No." 

"Did you like it?” He asked in a sarcastic tone.Stiles couldn't help himself.He wanted to see Derek hurt.

"She's not worth you."The werewolf responded in a firm tone.

"Right.”A humourless laugh left Stiles' mouth.  _ Way to dodge the fucking question, Derek. _

"She _ isn't _ ." 

"She was for a night," Stiles responded still trying to make Derek feel even a fraction of the hurt he was feeling.It worked. The Alpha recoiled a few feet back as if he was physically slapped by Stiles' words.

"Not even for a second was she worth you."

"Then why?"

Derek should have been expecting that but he was caught off guard, "Huh?"

Stiles turned around and suddenly rushed toward Derek, hitting him repeatedly in the chest screaming, "Why would you do it then? Why would you do this to me? Why wasn't I enough for you? WHY? WHY?"  

Derek eventually caught Stiles' fists and held him as he dissolved into tears screaming into his chest. The werewolf moved them to the couch and rocked Stiles as he cried, murmuring sweet nothings and apologizing profusely. When Stiles eventually calmed down he stayed in Derek's arms waiting until his question was answered. Derek let out a shuttering breath and began to explain.

"I was drunk, we weren't in a good place and she took advantage." 

"Did she-" Stiles couldn't get the rest of the sentence out the thought was so horrible.

"Rape me? I don't know, I woke up in her bed naked and I just ran out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just never wanted to think about it ever again." 

"I'm so sorry." 

Derek just ignored the apology, instead asking, "What do we do now?"

"I-I don't know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am the queen of happiness and joy. Feel free to give me feedback and sorry this wasn't beta read.


End file.
